Remember Me For Centuries
by nxbxdy
Summary: Band AU. Percy starts a band and everything goes wrong... the usual. Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper and Solangelo(later)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or any songs and products mentioned in this Fanfiction. We own nothing... it's sad really.

Prologue

 ** _"_** ** _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…"_**

 _I groan and roll over in my bed, picking up my pillow and holding it over my ears._

 _My first thought is, 'Who the hades is singing in my room?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"_**

 _I throw the pillow off my face and turn my head to see Grovers caller ID flashing on my phone. I will never understand that boy. I mean what kind of teenager is awake at 8:30 in the morning! I reach across and decline the call. It can't be that important at 8:30 in the morning._

 _I roll back over in bed and I'm about to fall back asleep when my mom burst through my bedroom door._

 _"_ _Percy! Get up!" she says ripping my blanket off of me "Grover's on the phone"_

 _"_ _Good morning to you too" I grumble, rubbing my eyes trying to wake myself up._

 _"_ _Morning, now answer the poor boy, he sounds like he's having some sort of attack. I'm taking Tyson out to the park for a bit, Okay?"_

 _She chucks the phone at me and turns to walk out of the room._

 _"_ _Yeah, see you later" I say picking up the phone_

 _She turns around at the door and smiles at me._

 _"_ _See you later"_

 _When she's left I put the phone to my ear._

 _"_ _Percy?" he says breathlessly_

 _"_ _What?" I ask "This better be good"_

 _"_ _One million hits" He practically shouts "You have one million hits"_

 _"_ _What? Grover you're making no sense"_

 _That's when Annabeth charged into my room. Her hair flying behind her in a messy ponytail. Wearing… her pyjamas. What the hades is going on?_

 _"_ _Have you seen it?" she demanded taking a seat at my desk and opening my laptop ._

 _"_ _No… Annabeth what's going on?"_

 _"_ _Come here" she said while typing._

 _I walked over and stood behind her chair the phone still held up to my ear. She was on Youtube. When the video loaded I froze. It was me… And Thalia, Frank and Hazel. I was singing. It was the band. We were on Youtube. I could hear Grover celebrating on the other end of the phone, Annabeth was looking at me with the biggest grin on her face. I leaned on Annabeth's chair for support._

 _"_ _One million people have watched this" she breathed._

 _One million…_

So… I'm Percy Jackson. And that… was the story of the day I started on the road to

fame and fortune, but I'm here to tell you about how I got to that day…

—-

It all started about 17 years ago when a young teenage girl, Sally Jackson, met a guy called Phillip Olympiad. At first they hardly knew each other existed, until they were paired together in class at school, they started going out, fell in love, and then a year later- poof!…Sally's pregnant. I know… cliche right? But that's actually what happened. When Sally told Phillip he freaked, you see Phil was 'destined for greatness' and didn't really want to be tied down. So he left. Then Sally's parents freaked to because… Their daughter was '16 and pregnant'. They were disappointed in her and offered her an ultimatum, Get rid of the baby or get lost. Sally chose 'get lost' and used her savings to get a place to stay, got a job and a few months later, I arrived.

For the first few years it was just me and my Mom. Then when I was about 5 she met this guy at work- Gabe. He was alright, to begin with. Then when I was about 8 my Mom fell pregnant. That's when Gabe started going downhill. Don't get me wrong, he was ever a particularly nice person and i never liked him but before he just ignored my existence, but when mom fell pregnant, he started telling me I wasn't wanted… that I was a waste of space… that no one loves me, but I never said anything to my mom. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. They got married a few weeks after they found out about the pregnancy. We moved to an apartment in Manhattan. That's when I met Annabeth Chase.

At first she was just the really annoying blonde girl that lived in the apartment upstairs, but as we started to get to know each other better, she became my best friend. Annabeth has Blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes. She was originally from California, where she lived with her dad, stepmom and her little twin brothers, until she was 7 when she ran away. Her mom, Athena, took her in after that and she's lived with her and her older half brother Malcolm ever since. Athena is my moms best friend… but she hates me. We don't really know why but… I think it has something to do with the time I broke this glass owl thing that was in her living room, apparently it was worth like 70,000 dollars but in my defense I was probably doing her a favour, it was even uglier than Gabe… I didn't even think that was possible.

When I was 10 I met my cousins, the children of my father's older brother Zacharius Olympiad, Thalia and Jason Grace.

Annabeth, Thalia and I have been really close ever since. Jason doesn't really hang out with us, he has his own friends. Thalia has short Black hair and is kind of emo-don't tell her I said that. Then Jason has short blonde hair and… well… he's so… organised. I really don't know how to explain him. You wouldn't even know they were siblings if they didn't have the exact same eye colour, Electric blue. It's scary how blue they are.

We were in Central Park one day sat under a big pine tree, we call it Thalia's tree because she was the one that found it when she was about 6… It was her escape from family problems… anyway, when we saw a boy about our age being picked on and pushed around, by a guy about 3 years older than me.

The guy being pushed around had crutches, he just let them kick and shove him. I ran over and punched the 'bully' in the face, he ran away crying. We found out the guy with crutches was called Grover Underwood, He was the next to join our little friend group.

At 11 I met my cousins Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo and their half sister Hazel Levesque. They are the children of my father's younger brother, Henry Olympiad. Bianca's the oldest, the same age as me, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, Nico is the second oldest but only by a few months. He has Black hair and brown eyes… He is also a little bit emo- again don't tell him I said that. Hazel… she's my baby cousin and if anyone ever hurts her… I'll hurt them. She's so innocent, With her dark skin, big bushy brown hair and golden eyes. She's honestly like my baby sister.

At 12 I was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia.

At 13 my dad tried to reach out to me. I told him to take a hike.

The last person to join our friend group was Frank Zhang, the same age as me. He was born in Canada but his grandmother's Chinese. He's a baby faced goofball with cropped black hair and brown eyes. His mom's in the army, so they moved around a lot. A few years ago Frank decided to move in with his grandmother in Manhattan. He doesn't see his mom much but she visits whenever she can.

Now before we get to the story, I have to explain some things, first I'll tell you a bit about my little brother… Tyson. He was born a few months after we moved into our new flat. Tyson was a perfectly happy baby… but as he got older we noticed things. He didn't like it when his routine was changed, he would cry for hours… He would stare at you, and he couldn't use a knife or fork, catch a ball or walk. My mom took him to the doctors and he was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. Gabe flipped when he found out… blames my mom. Idiot.

Second thing I need to explain is my dad… and his brothers. Well, they're extremely rich. They own 3 of the biggest companies in the world… Zeus Airways, Poseidon Cruise Lines and Hades Underground. My father owns Poseidon, and that's what people call him, so my dad's the king of sea. Fun. Thalia's father Is Zeus and Nico, Bianca and Hazel's father is Hades. Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Nico and Hazel all live with their dad's and stepmom's because their mom's aren't 'suitable parents'. We all took our mom's last name because, well, we don't like our dad's.

Now, to the story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson, the title to this fan fiction and the songs mentioned… Anything you recognise… I most likely don't own. The song in this chapter belongs to Fall Out Boy. Thank you the support so far! It means a lot to us !D

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause I'd never say no to you'_**

It was the week before the start of Junior year. I was sitting on Annabeth's sofa waiting for her to finish getting ready. We were going to Thalia's for a 'Fun day'. There was an awkward silence as I sat there, Athena was sat in an armchair reading some book and Malcolm was sat next to me on the sofa with a math book, his eyes were scrunched up in concentration, He looks like he's constipated, I thought. I snorted at myself.

Athena glared at me from over the top of her book. I muttered a sorry and went back to sitting quietly. I got bored and started tapping my fingers on the armrest of the sofa. Again Athena gave me a look from the top of her book. I stopped and as she went back to reading her book a discretely flipped her the middle finger. Malcolm caught me, shook his head and went back to the look of constipation. I sat still, not moving, and just when I thought I was going to explode with boredom Annabeth came in.

"Ready to go Perce?" She asked

"Yes" I practically shouted at her. She gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. She said bye to her mom and we started to walk out of her apartment. When we got to the door I looked at her.

"You know, your brother looks constipated when he reads" I told her matter of factly. She laughed at me. I love hearing her laugh… Wow that was, something.

"Come on, Seaweed brain" She sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

And that's how we walked to Thalia's house, hand in hand. Annabeth and I have a… complicated relationship. Most people think we're a couple- but we're not. We hold hands, we cuddle on the sofa watching movies, we've even kissed a few times… but we aren't a couple. We're weird and complicated but we're happy like this and I don't want it to change- ever.

We were walking in comfortable silence our hands swinging between us. Annabeth turned her head to towards me.

"Rachel's got a new song out." Annabeth told me quietly with a frown on her face.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The pop star. The new big thing. One of my best friends. I met her in middle school, she had no friends and I introduced her to mine. We all got really close to her because she went through the same things we did. Her dad's rich too. Rachel and I got close- like really close-so close that Annabeth was jealous. Rachel and Annabeth had a talk and then after that everything seemed fine… but then Rachel entered the school talent show. She won. Got signed by a Record Label… Apollo Records. I know there are a lot of greek inspired companies in New York but… who cares. Anyway, Rachel left and here we are.

"Really, Is it any good?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah… It's good. You should listen to it. I think you'd like it"

"Yeah? And why exactly would I like it?" I ask giving her a funny look. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks straight ahead "Come on Annie, there has to be a reason you're telling me."

"There's no reason. I just thought you'd like it…" She stopped walking and looked at me seriously "Don't call me Annie, Fish face."

"Sorry, your highness" I say giving a sarcastic bow. She punches my shoulder and grabs my hand again giving me a sad smile. "But really… why do I need to listen to it?"

"Just listen to it Percy" she sighs indicating the conversations over.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey.

—

About half an hour later we were sitting in Thalia's basement. Everyone was there, even Jason was there with his friend Leo Valdez and girlfriend Piper Mclean.

Piper is the daughter of the famous actor Tristan Mclean. She has long brown hair that looked like she had cut it herself and kaleidoscope eyes… she's actually pretty hot but Annabeth's hotter… to me anyway. I don't think Jason would agree. Leo… I don't no how to describe him… Annoying, hispanic and extreme ADHD come to mind. Leo's got curly black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He's Jason's best friend, which is kind of surprising, they're so different… I mean… Jason's so… Jason, and Leo's so… Leo. That probably made no sense to you, but just trust me, they're different.

Anyway Jason and Thalia's basement was the hangout. It has everything, 2 sofas, an armchair, bean bags, 50 inch flat screen TV, Xbox One, Playstation 4 and Wii… Don't judge… Their dad buys their love.

Anyway we were all sitting around and Thalia decided to break out Rock Band. This is our group game. We Rock at Rock Band. We even have the band members set out… Thalia on electric guitar, Hazel on drums, Frank on Bass and Rachel as singer.

"Well… who's gonna sing now?" Thalia asked all of us.

Everyone looked down, not making eye contact.

"Percy can sing" Annabeth piped up. I glared at her and turned to Thalia.

"I can't, she's lying. She just thinks I can because compared to her I sound like an angel" I said simply. Annabeth glared at me again

"I'm not lying. He can sing" She said sternly

"No I can't" I said shoving her

"Yes you can" she said shoving me back

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you can Percy" Bianca piped up now.

"And how would you know?" I snapped.

"I don't… I just wanted you two to stop arguing like an old married couple" she

remarked. Everyone snickered.

"It's settled then… Percy's singing" Thalia said holding the mic out to me

"What? I never… This is… Fine" I relented grabbing the mic and taking my place.

Thalia, Frank and Hazel grabbed there instruments. Thalia chose the song…

Dead on Arrival by Fall Out Boy. She knows I can't be mad when Fall Out Boy's playing….

 ** _I hope this is the last time_**

 ** _Cause I'd never say no to you_**

 ** _This conversation's been dead on arrival_**

 ** _There's no way to talk to you_**

 ** _This conversation's been dead on_**

 ** _A rivalry goes so deep_**

 ** _Between me and this loss of sleep over you_**

 ** _This is side one_**

 ** _Flip me over_**

 ** _I know I'm not your favourite record_**

 ** _The songs you grow to like_**

 ** _Never stick at first_**

 ** _So I'm writing you a chorus_**

 ** _And here is your verse_**

 ** _No it's not the last time_**

 ** _Cause I never say no to you_**

 ** _This conversation's still dead on arrival_**

 ** _There's no way to talk to you_**

 ** _When you're dead on_**

 ** _A rivalry goes so deep_**

 ** _Between me and this loss of sleep over you_**

 ** _This is side one (This is my side one)_**

 ** _Flip me over_**

 ** _I know I'm not your favourite record_**

 ** _The songs you grow to like (songs you grow to like)_**

 ** _Never stick at first_**

 ** _So I'm writing you a chorus_**

 ** _And here is your_**

 ** _This is side one_**

 ** _Flip me over_**

 ** _I know I'm not your favourite record_**

 ** _So_**

 ** _This is side one_**

 ** _Flip me over_**

 ** _This is side one_**

 ** _Flip me over_**

 ** _I know I'm not your favourite record_**

 ** _The songs you grow to like_**

 ** _Never stick at first_**

 ** _So I'm writing you a chorus_**

 ** _And here is your verse_**

 ** _Here is your verse_**

Wow I thought that was… good. It turns out… I'm a dam good singer. Everyone was silent… that was actually good. Like really good. I turned to look at Annabeth, She just looked at me with wide eyes. Thalia, Frank and Hazel just looked at each other…Jason broke the silence

"Guys… have you ever thought about starting a band?"

—

Later that night I was laying on my bed, No shirt and a pair of flannel pants. I was just staring at the ceiling… This was crazy. As soon as Jason asked the question we all said no but as I lay there and thought about it… the idea got better and better.

I heard my window open and looked up to see Annabeth climbing through. She used the fire exit to get down here. She walked over to my bed and lay down next to me. I rolled over so we were face to face.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" I whispered back

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine…" I whispered uncertainly

"You sure? You don't sound like it…?" She said poking my chest. I grab her hand and lace our fingers together.

"I just… Maybe… Maybe the band wasn't such a bad idea. I mean… It could be fun."I whisper

"Yeah. It could be…" She offers "Percy, my mom always tells me to do what I think's right and to never have any regrets… So, the question is, If you don't try this will you regret it?"

"I don't know."I sigh, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over us. Annabeth snuggles further into me.

"Get some sleep Perce, You'll feel better in the morning." she yawns. She looks like a puppy when she yawns… I could watch her yawn all day, I could watch her do anything all day.

"You know, I love you, right?" I say leaning my head down so are foreheads are pressed together.

"Yeah" She says, a small smile on her face "I know, and I love you too"

"Good" I yawn. I pull her closer to me. "Goodnight Wise Girl"

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the title to this fan fiction and the songs mentioned. In this chapter the song belongs to Taylor Swift. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

 ** _Burning red_**

I woke up the next morning to a loud banging noise.

"Get Up!" Gabe shouted from the other side of the door.

I shot up in bed and turned to Annabeth. She was still asleep. 'How the hades is she still asleep… Is she alive?' I reached out to poke her cheek but she shrieked and hit my hand away. Ok she's not dead… but she seems to have turned into a cat.

"Annabeth" I whispered loudly. No reply "Annabeth!"

"What?" She snapped opening her eyes

"You need to go" I whispered

"Ugh…" Just when I thought she was going to go back to sleep she threw the blanket of herself and headed out.

She was about to climb out of the window she turned back to me

"You have drool on your cheek" she said, then pointed to her left cheek and said "Just there"

Then she was gone.

—

About 10 minutes later I walked into the kitchen. My mom was sat at the table feeding Tyson. Gabe was sat on the sofa in the other room, his feet on the table and is breakfast plate sat on his beer belly while he flicked through the TV channels.

"Morning Mom" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then I turn and mess up Tyson's hair "Morning Ty"

Every morning I do this. It's part of the routine. One morning I didn't do it and he threw a fit. After that I made sure to do it every morning. He's getting better at dealing with change though… slowly. I then walk get my breakfast and sit down next to my mom. When Ty's done eating he goes off to his room to get dressed. I was about to tell Mom I was going out for the day when Gabe walked in… more like waddled.

"Pass a beer" He said. Holding his hand out to my mom

Ok, One it's 10am, Two he's standing closer to the refrigerator than she is, and three It's _10am._ My mom was about to get it but I stopped her and turned to Gabe.

"Come on man…" I sigh, putting my hand on the refrigerator door

"Move" he said standing up close to me.

"No" I breathe, Gabe just laughed in my face.

"Fine" He chuckled, putting his hands in the air. He grabbed a bag of chips of the counter and walked back towards the sofa. On his way he past my mom and hit her butt and she flinched.

"Come on man… don't do that. That's my mom, show some respect"

"Respect…" Gabe repeated waddling over to me and pushing me up against the wall. "Respect. Why don't you show me some respect, huh? This is my house…"

"That my mom pays for…"

Why would I respect him? He's nothing but a fat pig, that treats my mom and little brother like crap. He can't hold down a job because he turns up to work drunk and… he stinks… He's Smelly Gabe. He hit me over the head and dragged me to the door, chucking my jacket at me.

"Get out." I could hear my mom protesting in the background. Gabe turned to her and yelled "Shut Up!" then he turned back to me "Go!"

"Fine. I'll see you later Mom" I grab my phone a walk out of the apartment.

—

You would be amazed at how relaxing it is walking through the streets of Manhattan. I love it. No one knows who you are and they don't care.

I sat under Thalia's tree listening to music in my earphones… I thought I'd give Rachel's new song a shot. So I googled it. Turns out it's called Red.. Rachel Elizabeth Dare… RED. That was her nickname. It also helps that she has red hair.

 ** _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_**

 ** _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_**

 ** _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_**

 ** _Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_**

 ** _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_**

 ** _Missing him was dark grey all alone_**

 ** _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_**

 ** _But loving him was red_**

 ** _Loving him was red_**

 ** _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_**

 ** _Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_**

 ** _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_**

 ** _Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_**

 ** _Losing him was blue like I'd never known_**

 ** _Missing him was dark gray all alone_**

 ** _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_**

 ** _But loving him was red_**

 ** _Oh red_**

 ** _Burning red_**

 ** _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_**

 ** _Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_**

 ** _But moving on from him is impossible_**

 ** _When I still see it all in my head_**

 ** _Burning red_**

 ** _Burning it was red_**

 ** _Oh losing him was blue like I'd never known_**

 ** _Missing him was dark gray all alone_**

 ** _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_**

 ** _'Cause loving him was red_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah red_**

 ** _We're burning red_**

 ** _And that's why he's spinning 'round in my head_**

 ** _Comes back to me, burning red_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah_**

 ** _His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_**

Wow… that's a good song.

 _Note to self: Thank Annabeth for telling me to listen to it_

I wonder if she wrote it…

I find it amazing that a few years ago she was just Rachel and now she's Rachel Dare 'teenage pop sensation'… I miss her sometimes. I miss sitting under this tree and laughing and being stupid while annabeth sits there and shakes her head at us… I miss going round her house to chuck paint at a canvas because she was convinced she'd be the next Da Vinci… I miss my friend. I haven't heard from her in… well… about 9 months now. She used to call us to tell us about her latest adventure but she just suddenly stopped calling… Maybe it got too much for her. I really loved hearing about the places she'd been, the people she'd met, the fans…Honestly, I'm… jealous.

When Jason mentioned the band last night… My first instinct was to say No. It was ridiculous… We had played Rock Band together once. But the more I think about it… What if it worked? If it worked then great… but If it didn't… so what? At least we tried and had fun doing it! Right! Hazel loves playing the drums! Frank loves playing his Bass! Thals loves her guitar! And I… enjoy singing! It could be fun! So… I call Thalia and tell her to meet me at the tree.

—

About 45 minutes later

Thalia's stood in front of me her hands on her hips

"What?" She asks looking bored

"I- I was… You see… I was thinking… and… about what Jason said last night and…" I said stumbling over my words. I didn't even finish my sentence and Thalia interrupted me.

"Yes"

"I thought what the hell… Wait… What?"

"I said yes… Hazel, Frank and I have talked about it. And our answer is yes"

"Oh… well then. What…When are we going to practice?"

"My house… Hazels bringing her drums over to mine. We're having our first practice tomorrow. See you then" And with that she walked away.

 _Ok… What just happened_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **This chapters a little bit shorter than usual but... No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make it longer. Thanks again for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction, except maybe the plot, but somebody else out there has probably already thought of it so... maybe not even that. Enjoy!**

 ** _Nobody_**

Name… what's a good name for a band…

We were sat in Thalia's basement. This was our 3rd practice and tomorrow was the first day of school. The band was doing… Ok. We need a lot of practice. I feel kind of useless though. Everybody's doing something, Hazel and Frank are working together on a song and Thalia's trying to write lyrics. Frank can play the piano as well it seems… he kept that one quiet. I would try and help Thalia but words aren't exactly my strong point. So I've been put on come-up-with-a-band-name duty. So far I have nothing.

"What about Percy and the wannabe's?" I ask the room at large. "

The wannabe's? Why would I want to be you?" Thalia scoffed

"Alright. Percy and the…" I look around the room for inspiration and come across the 'Apollo Records' poster on the wall. "Olympians"

"Yeah… Right. We'd practically be announcing to the world our dad's are the Olympiads… no thanks" Thalia scoffed again

"Fine. We're nobody then." I sigh. Thalia looked at me

"That's more like it"

"What? You want the band to be called fine?"

"No. Nobody!"

"Nobody?"

"Nobody!"

"So let me get this straight… you want our band to be called… Nobody?"

"Yes, Kelp Head, Is it so hard to understand?"

"No. I was just making sure. Hazel, Frank, what do you think?" They looked at each other and turned back to us. Hazel smiled and nodded at us

"It could work"

"It's settled then we're Nobody" Thalia says

 _Genius_

—

When I got back to my apartment that night no one was awake. I walked to my room, on the way I looked in the living room and saw Gabe sleeping on the sofa. Beer cans and bags of chips littered around him. He disgusts me.

I quietly walked to my room and threw myself on my bed while looking out the window. No Annabeth. I haven't spoken to her in a few days. I wonder If she's mad at me… I doubt it. I wouldn't be surprised if she's been reading a book or… making out with her that photo of Luke.

Stupid Luke Castellan. Whats he got that I don't? Blonde Hair? The hotness? The rich dad? Because I have one of those too. The band? His band may have a better name, The Titans, It may have better songs and be popular around school but my band… It's…new! Everyone likes new things! I have a- skateboard and I bet he doesn't have one of those!

Who am I kidding… he probably has two- one to ride, the other too knock people out with… Luke Castellan is the son of Hermes Castellan. He was named after the messenger god. Hermes' father owned the worlds largest delivery service and when he died he left it to his three children, Hermes, George and Martha. George and Martha are a little bit crazy- and by that I mean they're pretty much insane. Hermes basically runs the company because George and Martha they disagree on everything, they don't particularly care about delivery services and… they're crazy. So, basically Hermes is stressed out and barely notices Luke. Which gives Luke the perfect opportunity to do whatever he wants, to whoever he wants... and I'm the lucky victim. So, we don't really get on.

When Annabeth ran away from her dad's and moved here, Luke was her first friend, her first best friend and… her first crush. I'm not jealous I swear! Well maybe a little, but that's not why we don't get on.

When I moved here Annabeth started spending less time with Luke, and more with me. Luke started spending more time with this guy called Ethan… anyway long story short, he changed. Annabeth doesn't see it though. To her he's perfect and can do no wrong. So I never tell her when Luke pushes me, calls me names and spitballs me. I never told her that in middle school the bruises weren't from falling off my skateboard, that me when she found me crying in my room all of those times, It wasn't because of Gabe. Luke and Ethan tortured me throughout Middle school but… Its better now. Since he started the football team he's spent less tim bullying me and more time bullying freshman. I guess it's not cool to beat up a guy your own size anymore.

Anyway… I hope she's reading. The mental image of her making out with that photo makes me want to puke. I wonder If she'll be down tonight, It's already, 10:30. I'm about to get in my bed when I hear the window opening.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, I was reading… lost track of the time" She says greeting me quietly

"Thank god" I sigh under my breath

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I just got in myself" I say crawling under my covers. Annabeth crawled in after me.

"So…" She asks. I was laying on my back with her head on my chest. She craned her neck so she was looking at me "How was band practice?"

"Uh… good… I guess. We have a name now" I say enthusiastically

"Really?" She asks, I nod my head.

"Yeah"

"Are you going to tell me?" She asks while laughing

"Oh yeah, sorry kind of zoned out there. Um we're Nobody"

"Nobody?"

"Nobody" I say nodding

"Ok… thats… original"

"I know right. I came up with it!" She looked at me and shook her head

"You're so weird" Well…ok then. She can't talk… she's the one making out with a photo.

"So…" I sigh trying to change the subject

"School tomorrow… Excited?"

"Seaweed brain, It's the first day of school. Of course I'm not excited."

"Good. Because I'd hate to be friends with one of those people… Anyway young lady, I think it's time for bed. Night"

"Night" She yawns hugging me tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thank you all for the comments or even reading this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series'.

Chapter 4

 ** _Uh… What?_**

I'm dead. I need a friend… or anybody. I'd settle for that blonde haired, annoying wannabe journalist- Octavian. I'm sitting in English and I have NO ONE. Absolutely zero people. See, my grammars crap, I NEED Annabeth. She usually does the work for me, but she had to be too dam smart for my class. Idiot. Well actually she's not an Idiot - she's a genius with great hair… anyway, English is the child of Tartarus. It's hell.

I don't even know my teachers name. I think It's something like Blowfish, eh, who cares anyway. Speaking of blowfish, I haven't heard from the dad lately. Thank gods. Maybe he's finally given up trying to talk to me. Woohoo. "Percy" Mr Blowfish called

"Percy Jackson"

"Oh, um, Here?!" I called back. Everyone in the class laughed at me

"Percy, I was asking how you pronounce this word" Mr Blowfish said pointing to the jumble of words on the blackboard

"Um… I have absolutely no clue" I tell him shaking my head. "Sir"

"I literally just told the class, Percy." He sighs "Start paying attention"

Nah. I tell him in my mind and then go back to daydreaming. 'I wonder what I'm having for tea tonight? I think Mum mentioned something about making cookies with Tyson, hopefully she has, her blue cookies are the best. I manage to avoid doing work for the rest of the period and as soon as the bell rings I grab my bag and sprint out of the classroom towards my next class, History with the Stolls.

—

History's one of my favourite classes, the teacher Mr Ares always goes on a rant about some war and nothing can distract him once he gets really into it, we all get away with murder.

Connor and Travis Stoll are my favourite set of twins. Not that I know many twins. Connor and Travis are identical with their brown hair and blue eyes, Connors just a little bit shorter. They play for the football team and are the only reason I go to the matches. That and the fact Annabeth drags me along so she can support Luke. Ugh.

Anyway, history dragged on forever. Mr Ares was talking about some war or another and all I could think about was… food. Thank god It's lunch next. When the bell finally did go I practically ran out of the class. I quickly ran to my locker to get the books for my next classes. I closed my locker and was about to go to the cafeteria when I heard someone shout behind me.

"Hey! Jackson!" I turn to see Luke and Ethan walking towards me.

"What?" I ask tiredly. I just want food, is that too much to ask?

"We wanted to ask you a question buddy" Luke says putting his arm round my shoulder, Ethan walking on my other side.

Ok… What is happening.

"Uh… what?" Luke ignored me

"I'm having a party in a few weeks for my 17th birthday… why don't you come along?"

"Uh… what?" I was ignored again

"Bring a few friends" he told me as he started walking away. "Make sure you tell Annabeth"

Ok… I'm confused.

— "Guys" I started as I sat down next to Annabeth at the table with my lunch "You will never guess what just happened"

"Luke invited you to his party?" Thalia guessed

"Yea- wait, how did you know…?"

"He invited us too" Hazel, Frank and Zoe nodded their head.

"I don't understand why It's so surprising" Annabeth exclaimed "Luke's a good guy!"

"I know" Thalia said gently while smiling at Annabeth.

"Anyway…" I coughed "Annabeth. Luke told me to tell you that your invited"

She was about to reply when Will, Bianca and Nico sat down at the table. Will had his arm around Bianca's shoulder and Nico sat down next to Zoe, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Oh I forgot to tell you, About a year ago Will and Bianca started going out and a few weeks after Rachel left Zoe asked Nico out, and he surprisingly agreed.

"We just got invited to Luke's party" Bianca informed us "So did we" everyone chorused

—

The day went by pretty quickly after that. After lunch I had Marine biology, I love that class, I just don't love the teacher or people in that class. Luke especially. He kept spitballing me. It was annoying, but after that I had math. I actually quite like math. Surprised? Well math is the only class that I have to tell Annabeth what to do in. Don't get me wrong, she's still a genius and all that but… she sits next to Thalia and all they do is talk. So I end up having to tell her what to do and to top it off… I get bragging rights!

When the bell went after school Annabeth and I walked back to our apartments. When we got their I noticed a car that I'd never seen before sat out side our building.

A brand new blue Ford F250.

This is my dream car. Well, that and a blue Maserati but this ones on the list. I walked past it and up to my apartment. Annabeth followed me in. My mom was sat at the kitchen table, colouring in with Tyson. Tyson look up at me as I walked in and grinned at me. Then he saw who was behind me and practically screamed with joy.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth walked over and sat beside him.

"Well…" I sighed grabbing a cookie and jumping up onto a kitchen counter "I feel loved"

"Deal with it Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said grabbing a pencil and starting to colour something in "I'm more loveable than you"

I just shake my head and nod along sarcastically but, internally I agree with her. Then I remember the car.

"Hey, mom" I start. She turns to look at me. "Who's trucks out front. I've never seen it there before"

"Ah, I need to talk to you about that but don't say a word until I've finished" She sighs while standing up. I nod. "It's yours. It's from your dad and you're taking it because I can't afford one for you. Your dad kindly offered to buy you a car and I agreed. I don't want to hear another word about it. Here's the keys. Now go"

She handed me the keys and started pushing Me and Annabeth out the door.

"Jeez Mom." I say turning to talk to her "I'm not an idiot. It's a free car and to top it off. It's a free Blue F250."

"Good. Now take it out for a spin" She said slamming the door behind me. Thank the gods I got my licence a few weeks ago.

"I wish we could swap moms." Annabeth said laughing as we walked down the stairs and out of the building.

"I don't" I say shaking at the thought.

"Why, whats wrong with my mom?" She asked giving me a look as I unlocked the car and we sat down in it.

"Are you being serious?" I ask, giving her an incredulous look (Yes I know what that means… kinda).

"No" She laughed. I put the keys in the truck and put my seat belt on. I turned to Annabeth.

"Put your seatbelt on" I instructed. She gave me a weird look but put it on anyway. I turned the keys in the truck and we drove off into the sunset.

Nah, just kidding. We drove off to Thalia's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note** : Ok so… Happy Birthday Nico! I know I took a while to update, It's just really busy at school right now but I'll try to keep updating.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Percy Jackson that right remains with Rick Riordan

Chapter 5

 ** _Angsty Cousins_**

"Percy where are you going!" I hear my mom call after me as I'm about to walk out of the door.

"To the angsty cousins!" I yell back

"Oh, Say hi to Nico and Bianca for me!" She calls when I'm about to close the door "Wait! I have some left over meatloaf from last night! Give it to Cerberus!"

"No! That dog does not need to get any bigger!" I shout closing the door behind me.

Ok, so. Angsty cousins, why you ask? Well, us cousins are split into 3 groups, angsty (Bianca, Nico and Hazel), sarcastic (Me) and the smart cousins (Thalia and Jason. I know what your thinking… Thalia? Smart? Pfft, Nah but she is. In an evil cunning way). Speaking of smart, a blonde genius is behind me. No not Jason.

"Wait, Percy!" She calls running down the stairs after me while trying to pull on her jacket.

"Yes?" I ask chuckling, watching her struggle to get her arms through the jacket sleeves. "You need help there?"

"No" She says glaring at me. After about 10 seconds of struggling she finally nods her head "Yeah"

"So… are you joining me?" I ask helping her put her jacket on

"Yeah" She says smiling.

That's when I notice she's holding a bag. Why would she need a bag? Unless…

"Annabeth did you bring… food?" I swallow, keeping my eyes on the food bag trying not to get my hopes up

"Yeah" She says. She looks up at me with a smirk. She's up to something. "I brought it for the love of my life…"

"Aw, Annabeth you shouldn't ha…" I say interrupting her and reaching for the bag

"Cerberus" she finishes. getting into my car

"What?" I ask sitting on the drivers seat. "You brought food for that... that... Hellhound! It doesn't need to get any bigger Annabeth!"

"Look, Percy. Do you really think I go round to your Uncle Hades house to see his kids?" she asks. I'm about to reply with a yes when she says "No don't answer that. I don't. I go for the dog."

"Ok then" I say while starting up the car. "Seatbelt Annabeth"

I wait until she has it on before I drive off.

—

As soon as we walked through the door Annabeth was off to find Cerberus. Which left me on my own standing in awkward silence with Nico. He's normally a nice person but lately he's been weird. Well weirder than usual. We walked through to the living room. It's all black with purple, weird fabric sofa's. Nico plopped himself down on one of the large sofa's. He got his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through his it.

'So...' I said trying to start a conversation. I sat down next to him on the sofa. 'How've you been?'

He looked up for a second and I almost thought we were about to have a normal conversation till my hopes were shot down by his one word answer.

'Fine'

'What've you been up to?'

'Nothing' I tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing on his phone but he just moved away.

'What're you doing?'

'Nothing'

'Well you've got to be doing something' This must've annoyed him since he looked up again, he was glaring at me this time though.

'Will you shu-' He was cut off by the door opening and Bianca walking in while babbling excitedly with annabeth and devil dog in tow.

"He's so… Amazing" Bianca sighed sitting heavily down on the sofa opposite us. Annabeth sat down on the floor with Cerberus. Dam dog.

"Who" I demand sitting forward. Bianca was about to say something before Annabeth cut her off.

"Will"

"Oh, thank god I thought I was gonna have to hunt another guy down for a minute there." I sigh dramatically leaning back.

"Oh, Shut up Percy!" Bianca exclaims shaking her head as Hazel walks in the room.

"Why's Percy shutting up?" She asks looking between us. Bianca was about to speak but Annabeth cut her off… again.

"He's being over protective."

"Oh Bianca!" Hazel exclaimed looking upset "Did you tell him about…"

"No!" Bianca shouted before Hazel could finish speaking. This seemed to get Nico's interest. He locked his phone and looked between his sisters, leaning forward. I mimicked him.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Nothing!" Hazel squeaked.

"Hazel…" I growl threateningly

"Nothing's wrong Percy. I'm fi…"

"She's going on a date with Frank" Annabeth interupts. I look at her and see that Cerberus is literally sat on her. How is she not dead? Hazel's glaring at Annabeth while Bianca's just sat on her phone laughing.

"FRANK?!" Nico practically screams standing up.

"Yes" Hazel says

"Frank?!" Nico exclaims a bit quieter.

"Yes"

"But… Fra…"

"Yes, Nico. Frank! Got it? Good" Annabeth interrupts. What is wrong with her today? Is it that time of the month again? Because if it is… I don't want to know.

"But Hazel! Franks… FRANK"

"Yeah, I know… that's why I'm going on a date with him" Hazel says sassily. Who knew the little hairball had sass?

Nico flopped back down onto the sofa. There was an awkward silence. Bianca was texting someone on her phone (probably Will), Hazel was stood awkwardly her own in the middle of the room, Annabeth was laying on her back while Cerberus lay on top of her (They're staring into each others eyes. Dam dog) and Nico was sat there in compete shock just whispering 'Frank?' and 'But he's a baby man child'. After the 15th 'But he's a baby man child' I'm about to say something but Annabeth beats me to it. She stands up and walks over to Nico.

"And your an emo leprechaun but we didn't moan at Zoe when you guys started dating" Annabeth snaps. Cerberus barks once as if to say, Hellhound approved.

"Emo leprechaun?" I ask laughing

"This has nothing to do with me and Zoe" Nico says getting defensive while glaring at Cerberus. Ignoring me completely.

"Actually…" Bianca said looking up from her phone "I need to talk to you about that little brother."

"What?"

"Well… to put it lightly… your a crap boyfriend. Why can't you be more… like Will"

"I'm more like Will than you think…" Nico grumbles under his breath. Meaning for no one to hear but I heard

"What's that supposed to me…?" I ask curiously

"Come on! We're all going to McDonalds!" exclaims Annabeth over the top of me.

Ooh… food. She knows me too well.

—-

Let's just say… McDonalds makes me happy. So when I have the perfect opportunity to McFall on my McBooty I take it.

I had just taken the tray from the lady on the counter. Light was shining though the window onto the open space in front of me. It was a sign from McGod and I was sure as hell gonna McTake it. So I threw myself on the floor, everything was in slow motion. Nico stood up as he saw me, Annabeth just looked… neutral, Hazel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth while Bianca's eyes went wide. Just as I hit the floor I screeched.

"I'VE MCFALLEN!"

No one seemed to care… except Nico. He came running over towards me and asked

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm…" I was cut off

"Not you!" He snapped picking up his happy meal dusting it "Are you ok?"

"It's a Happy Meal! I'm your cousin!" I shout

"No cousin of mine would throw himself on the floor while holding a tray of food" Nico says shaking his head and walking towards the table. "What have you become?"

Well… I won't be doing that again.

Or will I?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry It's taking so long to update. We're just really busy right now but we'll try our hardest. So this is just a short one and the next few chapters are basically filled with character development. Just watch out for around chapter 10 and 11... We apologise in advance.**

 **Chapter 6**

I've had a busy few weeks. Between school, homework and band practice, which is going pretty well by the way. Thalia talked to one of the music teachers, Mr Chiron, and he's letting us use his class room. All we need now is an actual song, I've hardly had time to myself, not to mention my baby brother. I've been neglecting him… and our Disney Days (It's part of his routine. On a Sunday Gabe and his friends go out to a bar so Tyson and I usually watch our favourite Disney Movies).

I decided that this Sunday, I was going to turn off my phone and sit and watch movies with Tyson all day, and I did.

I woke up at about 10:30am and got my breakfast. Mom had taken Tyson out for a walk so, I got everything ready. Popcorn, blue candy and 'The Little Mermaid', everything a boy needs.

Tyson and Mom walked in about 5 minutes later. He was so happy. I love seeing his face light up like that. He ran to the sofa and jumped on it, pulling a blanket of the back and wrapping it round him. This kid doesn't waste time.

I turned back round to face my mom, expecting to see a warm, loving, friendly smile on her face but instead, she was scowling. If looks could kill… I'd be fatally wounded.

She beckoned me toward the kitchen with her head. Oh, crap. What have I done now? I walked into the kitchen. My mom was stood with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Uh… standing?"

"Don't get smart with me, Percy" She snapped "You know you can't just pick and choose when you want to notice him!"

"Who?" I asked completely confused

"Tyson!" My mom whisper yelled "You haven't so much as looked at him for weeks Percy! I was just getting him used to his new routine because you decided that your friends were more important!"

"Hold up a second… All I wanted to do was spend a day with my little brother. I didn't think it was cause this much drama. Jeez." I kind of shout.

"That's exactly It Percy you don't think!" She almost screamed. I must of had a shocked look on my face because her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, It's just… It doesn't matter, Go. Have you Disney day."

"Mom… wait…"

She ignored me as she walked out of the kitchen and into her room. I was about to go after her when Tyson called.

"Percy?!"

"Coming!" I called back.

—

We got through 'The Little Mermaid' but Tyson seemed sad. All through the movie he had this sad look, even when I was singing 'Under the Sea'. He didn't even join in!

When the movie finished we sat in and awkward silence. I moved closer to him and put my arm over the back of the sofa.

"Whats up?" I asked leaning a bit towards him.

"Nothing" He lied

"You sure about that?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Yes"

"Ok fine…" I sigh dramatically "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

I quickly grabbed him by the ankles and tickled his feet. He was screaming with laughter. I started laughing too. I think this caught my moms attention because when I looked up she was stood in the doorway shaking her head slightly as she laughed. She gave me a small smile and walked in to the kitchen… probably to make lunch. I dropped Tyson's feet and flopped back on the sofa trying to catch my breath. Tyson copied me. I looked at him.

"So, what was upsetting you?" I asked. He looked down for a moment before turing to me with tears in his eyes.

"Did Tyson get you in trouble with Mommy?" I looked at him sadly and shook my head

"No… Ty, It's just… Mommy's stressed out right now. I wasn't thinking and, she snapped. It's fine."

"I'm sorry" He said tears streaming down his face "I don't want to make Mommy stressed. I don't want to make Mommy snap at you"

"Tyson. It isn't you" I tell him sternly while wiping away his tears. "Ok?"

"Ok" He replied. I don't think he if he meant it though. We sat in silence until…

"So… Nemo next?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry again for not updating... I have no excuse this time. I just kept putting it off but here it is. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 7**

Lady's and gentlemen, boys and girls, satyrs and nymphs… It's official… Annabeth Chase is my new groupie (Don't tell her I said that. She'll judo flip me again), she follows me to every band practice. She once threw a book at me the because I went without her. Annabeth Chase is Nobody's number one fan.

We were sat in Thalia's basement on Sunday. Everyone was doing what they usually do. I was lying on the sofa, my head on Annabeth's lap, while I watched Frank and Hazel. They're so awkward. They're sat next to each other, every few minutes they'll look at each other, blush and look away with big goofy grins... I don't like it.

I don't care if Franks one of my best friends, If he hurts my Hazel. I'll hurt him.

I must of been frowning at them because Annabeth nudged me.

"Stop it" she whispered in my ear

"What?" I ask turning to lay on my back so I was looking up at her. "I'm just thinking"

"Sure." she said sarcastically "Anyway I told Grover we'd go round his house later."

"Oh, do we have to" I whine while sitting up. I mean, I love Grover, and his parents. It's just, they live on this street, Half-Blood Hill, and my whole school practically lives there or a few streets away. "Why doesn't Grover come to ours?"

"Percy, we're going. You never spend anytime with him." she says quietly, she reaches for my hand and starts playing around with it.

"Ok" I sigh, I turn to look at her properly. She looks up at me, our faces are so close. I'm about to lean in, when I get hit on the head with a cushion. I turn to glare in the direction it came from.

"Hey, cut it out" Thalia moaned. I slump back in my chair and move a bit further away from Annabeth. I still keep hold of her hand. I look at Annabeth, she looks angry. Her and Thalia are doing some sort of telepathy thing with their eyes. Thalia's giving Annabeth this weird smug-ish look and Annabeth does not look impressed. How can they understand what the others saying? Girls. All of a sudden Annabeth stands up.

"Come on we're going to Grovers" She says walking out of the room. I get up and follow her. Just before I closed the door I hear Thalia.

"Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

—

The silence in the car was awkward to say the least. Annabeth was sat in the passenger seat, her head facing away from me as she stared out of the window, not wearing a seatbelt. I really wanted to make things less awkward by turning up the volume on the radio, but that would mean taking a hand of the steering wheel, that could endanger both of our lives. Annabeth was endangered enough without her seatbelt.

She's obviously upset about Thalia bringing up our 'relationship' but she's just curious. They all are. I am.

"Annabeth…" I sigh "If your going to brood… At least put your seatbelt on."

Annabeth huffed, put on her seat belt and when back to her brooding. We drove for another few minutes in complete silence. I decided to take a risk… I reached over and turned up the volume on the radio. The soft voice of Calypso Atlas filled the car.

 **"** **and that was Sweater Weather by a new local band called… The Titans. They came in last years Apollo talent competition. The lead singer Luke Castellan…"**

I turned the volume back down. I can't get away from him! Luke's name must have sparked Annabeth's interest because she looked away from the window (I repeat, She looked away from the window!),turned the volume back up and looked away again when she realised she'd missed whatever Calypso was saying about Luke.

"Now, this next song is from one of my favourite shows of all time… It's **'I'll be there for You' by The Rembrandts.** Enjoy."

Yes! There's no way Annabeth can sit through this song awkwardly… Friends is one of our favourites.

 ** _'_** ** _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_**

 ** _Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.'_**

I started to sing along while drumming my hands lightly on the steering wheel.

 ** _'_** ** _It's like you're always stuck in second gear_**

 ** _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but'_**

I look at Annabeth but she's still looking out of the window.

 ** _'_** ** _I'll be there for you_**

 ** _(When the rain starts to pour)_**

 ** _I'll be there for you_**

 ** _(Like I've been there before)_**

 ** _I'll be there for you_**

 ** _('Cause you're there for me too)'_**

I look at her again, still not singing. This whole thing must of really annoyed her.

I turn down the music and pull the car over. I put on the brakes and turn to look at her.

"Does it really bother you that much?" I ask. Annabeth still didn't turn to look at me. "They're just confused Annabeth. I mean, I'm confused"

"Confused about what?" she asked wearily as she turned in her seat. "We've been over this Percy, I we can't date each other…"

"But I don't understand why?" I nearly yell. "We are practically dating anyway! You sleep in my bed, we watch movies together, we cuddle, we kiss (sometimes) and You tell me you love me! I don't understand!…"

I was breathing heavy. Annabeth was looking at me shocked, I don't think we've ever had a full conversation about this. Annabeth seemed lost for words, until I said

"Is it Luke?"

This seemed to awaken something inside of her. Her brilliant grey eyes started to storm, her jaw clenched and she curled her fists into balls. Oh, crap. Maybe I shouldn't of said that.

"Luke has nothing to do with this! Nothing! Luke's just my friend, Percy! Nothing more!" She nearly screamed at me. Her eyes softened a little bit as she spoke the next part "I've told you before, Us dating, It may seem great now but… what if we get sick of each other. Then we have to break up and, I can't lose you as a friend. I'm happy the way we are."

"Fine" I sigh and give her a small smile. What else can I say? I'm not happy the way we are?… because, I'm not but, I am at the same time. I want to be able to call her my girlfriend but, the thought of breaking up and losing her is unbearable. I love her and If she's happy… I'm happy.

I start the car again and continue driving. After about 5 minutes of silence Annabeth turned up the volume on the radio.

 ** _"…_** ** _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_**

 ** _And girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have fun"_**

Annabeth and I looked at each other from the corners of our eyes, grinned at each other, and burst out into song. It was a high school musical worthy moment.

 ** _"_** ** _The phone rings in the middle of the night_**

 ** _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_**

 ** _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_**

 ** _But girls they want to have fun_**

 ** _Oh girls just want to have…"_**

The rest of the journey to Grovers was quite uneventful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing accept the plot line.**

 **Authors Note. I'm so sorry**

Chapter 8

We pulled up on Half-Blood Hill about 5 minutes later. The first thing I noticed was the huge removal van parked next to the house opposite from Grovers. His house is number 7, It's the 4th house on the left, it's quite big with 3 bedrooms and a huge yard. Zoe lives 2 houses down and spends a lot of time with Grover. I think he secretly likes her. Ethan lives opposite Zoe, so I'm avoiding that area. I think Leo and the Stolls might live on this street too.

I parked the car in Grover's driveway and sat there getting ready. Ok, If i'm quick maybe no one will recognise me. Annabeth opens the door and climbs out, I pull the hood up on my jumper and pull the strings making it hide my face. I quickly jump out of the car but I end up tripping over my own feet and face planting on the pavement. I hear someone across the road laugh.

I lift myself up from the pavement and look at the person. She was tall with curly black hair and brown eyes, her arms were crossed and she was looking at me with disgust. She was in high heels and a tiny dress.

"Smooth" she said, picking her nails.

"Thanks." I shook off my hood.

"Ugh" she cried, outraged when she saw my face "You need to sort out your fashion choices."

"Um, honey. I think you should take a long hard look at yourself in a mirror before you start handing out fashion advice." I click my fingers and as I'm about to walk away, I hear a familiar voice.

"You just got wrecked" I turn to see Piper standing next to the girl with a massive grin on her face. What is Piper doing here? I swear she lives in the New Rome Estate (This is the posh place were all the extremely rich kids live… My dad and all my cousins live there).

Annabeth popped up behind me, its almost like she appeared from nowhere.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked walking closer to her.

"Uhhhh, Uhhhh" Piper paused for a second and the nail picker, tiny dress girl interrupted.

"She's helping us move in." I must of looked confused because she carried on "We're her sisters"

"You have a sister?" Annabeth asked

"She has 2 sisters" a cheerful brown haired girl said while jumping out of the removal van.

"Silena?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Silena? Silena Gomez…?(A.N I know thats not how you spell her name, but this is Percy) Silena Beauregaaaaaaaard?! Silena Beauregard?! Silena! Beauregard! The girl who moved to Paris 5 years ago but if that is Silena that must mean…

"Drew?!" I whirled back around to stare at the nail picker.

"Uh, yeah, and who are you?" she said angrily.

"Its me Percy, what happened to you? You used to be a nerd!" I exclaimed, Drew stopped picking her nails, as her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ha ha- how interesting" Silena burst out laughing then tried to cover it up when Drew turned to glare at her.

"I was not a nerd!" Drew practically screamed, stomping her foot.

"Hah. Don't make me laugh." I exclaimed "Hanging around with you and Annabeth was like sitting in a library. I didn't ever need to read because of the constant quoting! It's probably your fault I can't read!"

"Shut up Percy!" Annabeth cut in the conversation "At least we don't have boxes full of 'Nemo' merchandise."

"No… you have boxes full of Harry Potter and Hunger Games merchandise." I said looking at her.

"Well, Not boxes…" She grumbled under her breath. "Anyway we were talking about Drew"

"I was not a nerd!" Drew exclaimed "I just really liked Star Wars"

"Ok" I scoffed. "Whatever gets you through the day"

"Wait, Drew likes Star Wars?!" Piper laughed "Why wasn't I told this?!"

"Because I don't like Star Wars… I liked Star Wars. There's a difference."

Drew told her. Silena walked up and wrapped her arm around Drew.

"Oh, my darling baby sister, wasn't it just last week when you heard about the new Star Wars movie, and wasn't it just last week when you squealed and begged me to go with you." Silena said with a dramatic sigh.

" You're mistaken" Drew growled to Silena.

"Honey" Silena sighed dramatically, turning her head towards her sister "I couldn't mistake those eyebrows"

Drew then stormed away shouting "Go screw your boyfriend" over her shoulder.

Silena starting skipping towards me "Gladly" she shouted towards her sister just after the front door slammed.

"How's Charlie?" She asked eagerly "I haven't spoken to him in a few days"

"Ugh… Great to see you too Silena. Oh I'm great. Thanks, I have gotten taller. Your looking pretty good yourself."

"Oh, Shut up." She said with a smirk, giving me a hug. "Now, tell me how Charlie is."

"I don't know. We haven't really talked since he graduated. We've just been so busy." I said scratching my neck.

Charles Beckendorf (goes by the name Beckendorf or Beck unless your Silena and then it's Charlie) is a few years older than us. Beck graduated at the end of last semester and I haven't seen him since the summer. I text him every now and again but I've been so busy and so has he. He works at Hephaestus' Motor Repairs. Hephaestus is Leo Valdez' father. Silena and Beck started dating in Silena's 7th grade, Becks 8th and have been together ever since. Silena moved to Paris a year later and they mastered the long distance relationship. They call or Skype each other at least 3 times a week and every summer (and sometimes Christmas) Silena's mom pays for Beck to get a flight over to Paris.

Silena was about to say something when Annabeth and Piper came up behind her.

"I spoke to Beck a few days ago, he seemed fine. He didn't mention anything about you moving back though." Annabeth said while giving Silena a hug.

"That's because he doesn't know." Silena said with a mischievous smile "It's a surprise"

"Well, I was surprised." I told her. "It works"

Silena shook her head at me.

"Still the same old Percy I see" she chuckled "Except taller… and hotter"

I blushed and looked down at the floor scratching the back of my neck.

"Ugh… yeah. Same to you too…" I mumbled feeling extremely awkward. Annabeth and Piper were laughing at me while Silena gave me a pitying look

"I'm teasing you, Percy"

"Ugh, yeah" I coughed "I knew that."

"Anyway how's your mom doing? And little Tyson?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Ty's got a new friend, Ella. She goes to the same school as him."

"Good" She said with a smile, that smile then turned into concern as she seemed to remember something "How about that whole thing with L…"

"Fine. It's fine now." I cut her off, Silena nodded her head not looking convinced. Annabeth gave us both a curious look but didn't say anything. Piper looked confused as well.

"Anyway" I said turning to Piper "Why didn't you tell us about your Mom?"

"I just didn't think to mention it" She answered

"Your Mom is Aphrodite. Ex-Supermodel and the founder and CEO of the worlds biggest dating website. You didn't think to mention this? At all?" I asked

"Not really I mean… I don't live with my mom. I don't ever really speak to her, since her and my dad split up."

"She's embarrassed of our mom" Silena told us.

"I'm not embarrassed" Piper defended "I just… don't see eye to eye with her."

"No need to get touchy" Silena chuckled "I love my mom but honestly… she's far too dramatic. Last year she found out that when her and my dad were together, he got another girl pregnant… Lets just say me and my sister will be the last kids he's ever having."

I flinched and squeezed my legs together. That poor guy didn't know what hit him…

"So, you have another sister?" Annabeth asked

"Ugh yeah, It's kind of complicated though… Her name's Clarisse La Rue. Her mom was about 18 when my dad got her pregnant, she died while giving birth. When people got in contact with my dad asking if the child was his, he denied it. Clarisse was put into the care system because her grandparents didn't take her in… that's about as much as I know. "

"How did mom find out?" Piper asked, this was obviously news to her aswell.

"Her and my dad have been on and off for years. He admitted it too her the last time they saw each other" Silena said with a sigh. "Enough about my family drama. How's your mother Annabeth?"

"Fine… the same as always"

"I'm guessing she still hates Percy then?"

"Yup, more than ever" she said with a chuckle. That's when Grovers door swung open.

"Hey" Grover said trotting towards us "I see you've already worked out who's moved in"

"Uh, no. Who?" I snorted sarcastically. Grover just ignored me and continued talking.

"Anyway Percy. I was talking to Coach Hedge the other day and…"

"Wait, why were you talking to Coach?"

"I was, uh, giving him a note" Grover said, looking extremely shady. I dropped it. "Anyway he told me to tell you that swim tryouts are tomorrow after school."

"Uh, ok" I said "I'll think about it"

"Perseus Jackson, If you don't try out, you'll be going down the same route as Silena's dad" Annabeth threatened, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. I decided not to test it.

"Ok" I squeaked. Grover nodded towards his house indicating for us to follow. In the corner of my eye I saw Piper and Silena giving each other a look. Then I heard someone cough

"Percabeth"

—

I didn't really want to be on the swim team anyway. Stupid swimming. Stupid captain and his stupid friend. Stupid Luke. Let me explain.

I went to the tryouts on Monday, pumped. Annabeth had been telling me all day how 'I would surely make the team this year' and how 'I'm the fastest swimmer she's ever seen'. Annabeth's obviously a compulsive liar. Everyone came to watch me, the whole gang including Silena, Drew, Beckendorf even Jason and his friends were there. Granted they were only there because Thalia was their ride.

I went to the tryouts feeling extremely confident until I got to the pool. The stands were filled, I could see all of my friends, they started to cheer when they saw me, and I suddenly felt very aware that I was only wearing shorts. I looked around at my competition. They were all muscly and fit with six packs and stuff. Compared to them I looked like a scrawny parrot… and I'm quite proud of my body. I'm not, not muscly. I mean I'm fairly…toned? Is that the word? Anyway I looked like a rat. There was about 15 guys including Ethan Nakumura and Alabaster Torrington, another one of Luke's gang, I think he's on the Football team. Luke stood at the other end of the pool talking to Coach Hedge, until Coach turned to us.

"Alright Cupcakes! It's time for you to show us what you've got! Luke here!" he shrugged towards Luke, who had a smug look on his face. "Has given me an idea. We're going to have a series of races the winner of each race will make the team!"

I heard everyone else groan. They were obviously as nervous as me. I looked for my friends in the stands, They all gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Ok, listen up Cupcakes! When I call your name step up, shake your opponents hand and get ready to go! Understood?" We all nodded "First up Alabaster Torrington and…" Coach listed off name after name, most of which I hardly recognised. I was last on the list

"Percy Jackson and Ethan Nakamura."

Great. Just great. My confidence had completely left me by now. I stepped up to the edge of the pool and shook his hand. I could hear everyone cheering. My friends shouting my name. Ethan gave me a tiny smirk and looked me up and down.

"Good luck" he whispered in a way that made me want to strangle him right there and then… but I knew that would be frowned upon. Even by Coach Hedge. So I decided on

"You too"

I climbed up onto the platform, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused on my breathing drowning out all of the cheering. I looked up into the crowd and saw Thalia. She looked me with determination in her eyes and mouthed

'Win'

I smiled at Thalia and looked at Annabeth, my concentration stopped. Luke was now sat next to Annabeth, she was turned away from me and seemingly in a deep conversation with him. He saw me over her shoulder and grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was about to turn away and try and get back into my little zone but the horn went. I had no time. Ethan was already in the pool, so I jumped in. I tried as hard as I could but I just couldn't get into it. I couldn't catch up to Ethan. So I lost. I didn't make the team. I jumped out of the pool at the end of the race and walked over to where I left my towel.

"Hey Jackson" I heard a condescending voice, Ethan. "Better luck next time."

I looked over at my friends and Luke to see them all walking towards me. When they got closer Luke and Annabeth walked towards Ethan. What is she doing? Luke gave Ethan a 'manly' hug and a pat on the back. Annabeth just kind of stood there awkwardly with her arms crossed.

I turned away from them when I felt a pat on my shoulder. Frank was stood there.

"Better luck next time, man" Everyone said chorused with a yeah or a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, except Drew. She walked up to me ands slipped her hand over my bare shoulder and another arm around my waist, pulled me into this extremely awkward hug and seductively whispered.

"You really do need to sort out your fashion choices"

She disentangled herself slowly and looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow. I stood there flustered.

"Oh OK" I mutter. I shook myself out of my daze and looked over at Annabeth. She looked furious, her eyes glaring daggers at Drew. Luke looked at me with that condescending smirk and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder while walking towards us.

"Good job today Percy" Luke said, Ethan reached across to shake my hand. I didn't take it. "Well, thats un-sportsman like. Come on Percy" He slapped my shoulder "We're all friends here"

I reached over and took Ethan's, still outstretched, hand.

"Well done" I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, I'm off"Luke announced after a moment of silence "Coming Annabeth? My dad would love to see you…"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" She said, she started walking past me but stopped at said "We'll talk later, ok?"

"Yeah." I muttered as she walked off. Ethan barged me in the shoulder as he walked past and Luke leaned down and whispered

"Can't seem to do anything right. Can you… Seaweed Brain?"

Then he just walked away.

I grabbed my t-shirt and bag. Thalia tried to stop me from leaving by holding my

bag.

"Don't let him get to you Percy"

"I'm not" I said as I shook her off and stormed away to my car.

The drive back home was silent. I hate driving alone, with no passenger. I hate driving without Annabeth. I got home that night, walked up the stairs of my building to my apartment. Walked in the front door. No one greeted me. I walked into the kitchen. No one was there but I heard voices in the living room.

My mom was sat on he floor with Tyson while he played with building blocks, Gabe was sat on his armchair watching the TV. Every now and again Ty would knock down his tower of blocks and my mom would say 'Oh no', Ty would laugh and start building again. Gabe, even though he was just sat watching TV with a beer in his hand, actually had a small smile on his face. I stood in the doorway watching the little family. The little family that I wasn't apart of, no matter how hard I tried, or how much I wish I was sometimes. No matter how much I hate Gabe, sometimes I still wish he was my father just so I'd feel included.

I walked right back out of the apartment, right back down to my car and drove. I drove to Thalia's house. The only house were I felt, reasonably, welcome.

Suffice to say I didn't talk to Annabeth that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Whoops we didn't update for 11 months, since you guys have been so patient we made a tumblr where you can harass us until we remember to write more chapters or ask questions about plot and stuff. Our url is anothernxbxdy.

 **THINGS START TO GO WRONG**

I believe it should be a crime to wake someone up using an air horn, it's scary, disorientating and generally obnoxious. Probably why Leo and Thalia use it so often. If the airhorn is anything to go by I guess I fell asleep at Thalia's. After recovering from the initial shock, I just decided to accept that today's not gonna be a good day and lay back down on the sofa. I glanced at my phone and saw I had about 8 missed calls from Annabeth. Nope. I turned my phone off, I only had 10% anyway. Since I'm an "awful person" and use a Samsung none of Thalia's chargers fit my phone because her dad has a stock share in Apple and only buys their products. I think he has something to do with the creation of the cloud so, you're all welcome for that.

"Hey asshat, its past 1 get up" I heard Thalia shout from the other side of the room. It was after realising Thalia was still in the room that I became aware of how naked I was, I'm talking like, naked naked. Butt naked. Birthday suit. Like the day I was born. A bit taller but you get the point.

"I can't."

"Why? Just stop being stupid and get up!" she shouted back

"Thalia. I. Can't. Get. Up."

"I have a jug of water here and I'm not afraid to use it. Get up!"

I then became aware of the white blanket covering me, I guess I might as well just save the little dignity I have left. I stood up, covering little me with a blanket. No, wait, not little little, I guess I'm fairly average. Anyway… back to the story.

"I-I-I'm gonna leave…" Thalia stuttered, her face was almost the same shade as her guitar, and that thing is RED. As she turned to leave there was a cough from the doorway. Jason, Leo and Piper. Great! Let's have a 'Lets laugh at how stupid Percy is' party.

"Okay we're leaving now, Thalia you're coming with us." Jason shouted from the doorway, he wasn't actually looking in the room he was just staring at the back of Pipers head.

"Y-yeah! Okay" nodded Thalia and she scrambled to get out of the room. Piper just stared. Right at me. Even though her boyfriend was right there. Yikes.

Leo grabbed Piper by the arm and stared to lead her away behind Jason and Thalia.

"Looking good PJ! You been working out?" Leo joked (I think…?).

I was so dumbstruck by the general awkwardness of the situation that I just nodded and muttered something along the lines of 'yeah sometimes, thanks' and as soon as the door closed I ran to grab my clothes.

After getting dressed and trying to have a normal-ish conversation with Thalia I was forced to get a shower and borrow some of Jasons clothes because according to Thalia I smelt like death. Apparently, death smells like a mixture between sweat, chlorine and shame, just in case you were interested. Jasons clothes do not fit well. He's like a tiny version of me, tiny being the key word (seriously, he's shorter than Piper (Then again she is pretty tall, she's like 6ft (How many brackets can I put until it's too many (Brackets woo hoo! (Okay that's enough)))). I had to walk carefully to avoid destroying his clothes. Then I made the mistake of turning my phone back on. 11 missed calls from your mom is never a good thing. I didn't want to call back because there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she was going to be happy but also, I didn't want to ignore her and annoy her any more.

"Hey mom… How's it going?"

"DON'T 'HOWS IT GOING' ME PERSEUS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME HOME LAST NIGHT, YOU WERENT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE, ANNABETH HASN'T SEEN YOU, NONE OF YOUR COUSINS HAVE SEEN YOU OR THEYRE NOT ANSWERING, I'VE EVEN TRIED CALLING YOUR FATHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THAT IS! I! CALLED! YOUR! FATHER!"

"I'm so sorry you had to do that" Normally joking about our shared hatred of my father is a good way to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to hear jokes Percy. Tell me where you are."

I could hear Tyson talking in the background, he didn't sound happy either. If mom and Ty are like this what's Gabe going to be like…

"Thalias, I went there after the swim meet, I must've fallen asleep without realising it I'm really sorry." That was a lie, the not realising I fell asleep part, I was genuinely sorry. The truth was I knew I was going to sleep over there because after Annabeth left and I failed the swim try-outs I didn't think I could handle being in a house where I felt like nobody really wanted me there.

"Come home now. We need to talk about this."

Oh no.

I went home and then… I left home. All you need to know is… No one was happy, especially not Gabe. I was told to leave so I grabbed some things and left. I'm homeless, living out of my backpack. I've lost everything and I don't even know why, actually, I do know why, because I never think before I do things, I act on stupid ideas and never think about the consequences and up till now, I've gotten away with it, but this is my karma. I sat in my truck for about half an hour before I drove off, just staring at my bedroom window. I'm alone, with no job, no money and no mom and no Annabeth because she's not picking up her goddamn phone! She's probably with Luke… I was down to 5% battery so I left a voicemail telling her I would be at Thalia's and I need to talk to her. I drove to Thalia's and knocked on her door. She answered and noticed the backpack hanging off of my shoulder.

"Percy?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, Uh, I've been kicked out Thals. I've got nowhere to go; Can I maybe crash on your sofa for a while?"

"Percy… You can't, my dad, He doesn't like you even coming over Perce, There's no way in tatarus he'd let you live here…"

"Yeah. Yeah, It was stupid of me to come here… See ya later Thals" I turned around and walked away tears streaming down my face, I could hear Thalia shouting after me asking where I was going to go

"I don't know Thals" My voice was cracking "Don't worry. I'll work it out"

She shouted after me once more but I got in my truck and drove away. I wasn't sure about going to the Angsty Cousins, but they were my last hope. Bianca answered the door, she noticed the tears streaming down my face and without even asking what was wrong she took my bag and invited me in.

I stayed there for months. I can honestly say Bianca saved my life. She was there for me when nobody else was, it's sad to say I couldn't be there for her.


End file.
